Benutzer Diskussion:Froschpfote
Hi ich bin Froschpfote und würde mich übert Chats mit dir freuen. Hinterlasse mir gerne eine Nachricht, mit Signatur! - Frog-Sometimes you will fade away into the sky, but you will always be with us 06:14, 15. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Hallo Froschpfote, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim Herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Diskussion:Zappelflocke. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Wenn du nicht mit Wikia vertraut bist, solltest du dir das Tutorial, Hilfe:Bearbeitungshilfe oder Hilfe ansehen. Dort ist erklärt wie du Artikel schreibst und formatierst. Bilder können ebenfalls hochgeladen werden. Wenn Du auch Schwierigkeiten damit hast, dann hilft dir die Seite Hilfe:Bilder sicher weiter. Außerdem möchten wir dich hinweisen, dich mit den Regeln und Richtlinien vertraut zu machen. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen dich einzuleben. Solltest du Fragen zu spezifischen Dingen hier im Wiki haben, zögere nicht, dich an einen unserer Ansprechpartner zu wenden, der dich in das Wiki einführt und dir hilft. Falls noch etwas ist, kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! LittleMew (Diskussion) 18:59, 13. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Re: Hübsche Unterschriften Hey Froschpfote und willkommen im Wiki! ^^ Schön, dass du dich hier einlebst und schon bei einigen Artikeln mithilfst. Danke für das Kompliment. Ich kann dir gerne erklären, wie man eine Siggi/Unterschrift gestaltet, allerdings kann ich dir erst eine selber machen, wenn du 200 sinnvolle Bearbeitungen hast (Bearbeitungen auf Artikeln). Am besten könnte ich es dir im Chat erklären, da der live ist und es die Diskussionsseiten nicht so vollspammt ^^ jedenfalls musst du dich für eine Signatur ein bisschen mit Wiki-Code (für Siggis fast dasselbe wie html) auskennen. Als ich mit Wiki-Code angefangen habe, habe ich mir oft die Quelltexte von Profilseiten oder anderen Siggis angeschaut und viel herumexperimentiert. Wenn du Zeit für den Chat hast, dann schreib mir einfach noch eine Nachricht, im Moment hätte ich Zeit :D LG, 13:22, 14. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Re: FQ & BP Hallo Froschpfote, Danke für den Hinweis, die Cover sind jetzt ergänzt ^^ 14:24, 14. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Signatur :Hi Frosch, :Kein Problem, ich helfe gerne. :) Deine Signatur ist auch sehr schön geworden, allerdings hast du einen kleinen Fehler gemacht: Ich denke, du hast in den Einstellungen den Code für deine Signatur eingegeben, was an sich gar nicht so falsch ist, allerdings wird so immer das ~~~ mit ebendiesem Code ersetzt, d.h. wenn in der Zeile in den Einstellungen beispielsweise "Katze miau miau" steht, erscheint dann hinter deinen Beiträgen "Katze miau miau". Das kann vor allem bei längeren Codes, die teilweise über 10 Zeilen lang sind, die Seite spammen, obwohl das ganz einfach vermieden werden kann. :Dazu erstellst du eine Unterseite deines Profils, wo du dann deinen gewünschten Signaturcode eingibst. So ist auch alles übersichtlicher. Als nächstes ersetzt du den Code in den Einstellungen durch folgenden: |[[User:Froschpfote|Froschpfote]]}} :Dadurch wird das ~~~ durch ersetzt, wie es bei allen anderen auch ist (das kannst du im Quelltext-Editor sehen. Das spart wie gesagt Platz und so steht bei dir überall dieselbe Signatur. Wenn man sie ändert und der lange Text noch wie beim alten dasteht, sieht das aus, als hättest du zwei unterschiedliche Signaturen, was oft verwirrend sein kann. Außerhalb des Quelltext-Editors siehst du dann deine ganz normale, formatierte Signatur. :Wenn ich also ~~~ eingebe, wird das im Quelltext-Editor in umgewandelt und sieht am Ende so aus: . :Notiz: Ich habe überall nur drei Tilde, also ~~~ geschrieben, weil das deine Signatur ohne Zeitstempel erstellt. Wenn du nur einen Zeitstempel willst (in diesem Fall 12:23, 15. Jul. 2019 (UTC)), brauchst du fünf Tilde (~~~~~). Allgemein ist es jedoch besser, wie normal vier zu nehmen. :) :Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir helfen! ^^ :LG, 12:23, 15. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Again :Nein, ich denke, es ist immer noch falsch. Wenn du auf den Diskussionsseiten der Artikel Auftritte als geprüft abhakst*, erscheint immer noch der Code und nicht . :Du sollst nämlich den Code und nicht ~~~~ eingeben. Außerdem sollst du den obigen Text mit dem Nosubst in den Einstellungen eintragen, das scheinst du nicht gemacht zu haben. :*Ich lese fast immer über die geprüften Auftritte drüber, dort sind fast jedes mal noch Zeichensetzungs-, Link- und vor allem Grammatikfehler drin. Es wäre toll, wenn du dich darum auch kümmern könntest. :/ außerdem bringt es nicht allzu viel, sie als geprüft abzuhaken, wenn die Vollständigkeit noch nicht fertig ist. Manchmal wird der Auftritt dann noch zusätzlich bearbeitet und es könnten wieder Rechtschreibfehler drin sein ^^ auch wäre folgendes toll: Wenn bei einem Auftritt bereits die Vollständigkeit geprüft wurde, schreib doch bitte die Notiz, dass du die Rechtschreibung etc. geprüft hast, darunter und nicht darüber. : 13:24, 15. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Unterschriften auf den Artikel-Diskussionsseiten Hallo Froschpfote, Da ich einige deiner Bearbeitungen auf den Diskussionsseiten überarbeiten musste und mir generell auch was an deiner Signatur aufgefallen ist, wollte ich dich auf zwei Dinge hinweisen: #Bitte achte darauf, dass du beim Hinzufügen von Rechtschreib- und/oder Vollständigkeitsvorlagen nach deiner Unterschrift ein hinzufügst. Viele deiner Überprüfungsunterschriften besitzen nur das am Anfang, es ist aber wichtig, dass die Subtextformatierungen vernünftig abgeschlossen werden, damit es nicht zu potentiellem Code-Salat kommen kann. Am einfachsten nachprüfen, ob deine Kommentare dort in Text eingefasst sind, kannst du, indem du mit der Code-Ansicht bearbeitest. #Wenn du eine Custom-Signatur hast, dann füge bitte nicht jedesmal den Code dieser Signatur auf die Seiten hinzu. Dadurch werden sie zu schnell zu unübersichtlich und nehmen unnötig viel Platz weg. Wenn du für deine Signatur einen eigenen Code hast, dann lass diesen bitte auch auf der /Sig-Unterseite deiner Benutzerseite. In unseren Regeln ist erklärt, wie und wo man seinen Signatur-Code einbindet, sodass du statt dem Code wie üblich nur mit den vier Tilden unterschreiben brauchst 14:22, 15. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Sperrung Hi, da nun auch bei diesem Account herausgekommen ist, dass es sich um einen weiteren Account der gesperrten Benutzerin Bernsteinstern handelt, haben wir deinen Account Froschpfote nun ebenfalls gesperrt. 19:24, 15. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Mehrfachaccounts :Hallo Froschpfote. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du das noch liest, aber wenn du es tust, dann beachte es auch. :Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht von dir. :Da du anscheinend schon mehrere Accounts hattest, die auch schon gesperrt wurden, darunter auch Bluttatze und Schwarzsprenkel, mit der ich doch recht gut befreundet war, hast du wohl wieder einen erstellt. Wenn dein erster Account gesperrt wurde, belasse es doch einfach dabei und denke darüber nach, was du falsch gemacht hast, statt wieder und wieder neue zu erstellen. Anhand der Beweis-Screenshots kann man auch erkennen, dass du dich nicht sehr geschickt anstellst, wenn so schnell herauskommt, wem diese Accounts wirklich gehören. :Was mich wirklich stört, ist allerdings, dass du immer wieder so tust, als kennest du mich nicht, und mich jedes Mal etwas fragst, was ich dir auf deinem vorherigen Account schon einmal erklärt habe. Es ist nicht viel, aber ich verbringe viel Zeit damit, zu versuchen, es dir zu erklären, und in zwei von drei Fällen war diese Zeit verschwendet. Ich bitte dich deshalb, das demnächst nicht zu tun, weil ich im echten Leben im Moment einiges zu tun habe und alles ziemlich stressig ist. :Bevor das herauskam, hatte ich schon einen Verdacht, dass du dieselbe Person wie Bluttatze und Schwarzsprenkel sein könntest. Das hier sind ein paar Gründe: :*Es ist dasselbe „System“ beim Erstellen der Namen: ein Warrior Cats-Name ohne Zahlen oder sonstiges. Ja, das haben viele, aber andere wie ich zum Beispiel nehmen etwas Englisches oder wieder andere haben einen Benutzernamen, der gar nichts mit Warrior Cats zu tun hat. :*Du hast immer mich zuerst angeschrieben, statt dich bei Fragen an einen Admin oder einen erfahreneren Benutzer zu wenden. Ich bin noch nicht sehr lange in diesem Wiki und spiele hier auch keine bedeutende Rolle, daher sehe ich nicht, warum man ausgerechnet mich anschreiben sollte. Nachdem du mich mit deinem Account Bluttatze kennengelernt hast, gingen deine ersten Nachrichten als Schwarzsprenkel und Froschpfote immer an mich. :*Für einen angeblich neuen Benutzer kanntest du dich ziemlich gut aus. Deine Accounts schienen neu bei FANDOM zu sein, aber du wusstest bereits, wie man ein eigenes Profilbild (keins, das von FANDOM angegeben wird, wie zum Beispiel den Fisch) hochlädt, wie man seine Infobox bearbeitet oder wie man die Rechtschreibung bei Auftritten von Charakteren als geprüft abhakt. Besonders Letzteres war verdächtig, da du ganz offensichtlich die Regeln nicht gelesen hast. :*Alle drei Accounts hatten dieselben Vorlieben. Alle mochten es, die Rechtschreibung bei Auftritten zu prüfen, viele Artikel zu bearbeiten oder viel im Chat zu sein. Auch hast du viele andere Benutzer, die du gar nicht kennen solltest, bei Spitznamen genannt, wie zum Beispiel Mystery99 → Myste oder StrangerInTheShadows → Wind. Vor allem bei „Wind“ kann man sich das überhaupt nicht ableiten. :*Euer Charakter und eure Art zu sprechen/schreiben war gleich. Das war extrem auffällig, hauptsächlich jedoch bei Bluttatze und Schwarzsprenkel. :Ich hoffe sehr, dass du es einfach sein lässt. Meiner Meinung nach sollte man es schon beim ersten oder zumindest beim zweiten Mal gelernt haben. Auf den Beweisscreenshots habe ich gesehen, dass das bereits dein fünfter gesperrter(!) Account zu sein scheint: Bernsteinstern (auch selbes Namenssystem), Silverhawk99, Bluttatze, Schwarzsprenkel und jetzt Froschpfote; vielleicht sind es ja mehr. Hör einfach auf, es führt zu nichts. :Ich möchte nicht wirklich, dass du mir antwortest, aber wenn du es unbedingt für nötig hältst, kannst du mich in deinem eigenen Wiki anschreiben, falls du eines hast. In einem anderen Wiki ist es jedoch unfair, eine Situation wie diese dorthinzutragen. :Danke. 14:51, 16. Jul. 2019 (UTC)